lost but found
by lunanigh282
Summary: Yao was lost he didn't know where to go he thought all was lost but a certain russian helps Yao realize his been found


The sun soon set and yao didnt no what to do. He had ran out of his home away from the emptyness of it. Yao use to be surounded by family but they all grew up and left him. He couldnt take the silence and lonelyness of his home any longer. He ran through the bamboo forest not knowing at all where he was heading. Soon Yao ended up in the snow covered land known as Russia. He fell onto the ground burying his face into the cold frozen water. The snow muffled out the sound of Yao screaming and cursing. It wasnt long till the cold air got to him sending chills down his body. He began to shiver, his teeth became to chatter. Yao had never been so cold in his life he was literally freezing to death. His fingers and toes became numb. When Yao tried to get up his legs gave up from under him and he fell to the snow covered ground. Tears fell from Yao's eyes.

Yao's POV

~ Im going to die, wait why do i care if i do im not cared about anyway. no one will even notice if im gone.~

I closed my eyes, fell asleep, and waited for my death but it never came. I jolted awake my head and body aching. A bundle of blankets were over my body. I looked around a fire was going in the fireplace across from me and on a coffee table were the clothes i was wearing when i was in the snow. Wait didnt that mean i was naked, quickly i threw the blackets off me only to find that i was wereing a large coat. A very familiar one at that. I still couldnt put my finger on where i had seen the coat until i noticed the matching scarf around my neck. I was in Ivans house but of course I did run into his counrty without thinking. I raised the scarf to my nose and took in the familiar scent of sunflowers and a hint of vodka. As i sniffed the scarf i hadnt realized someone had entered the room. I looked away from the scarf toward the person which ended up being Ivan. He had his usual smile on his face. I felt like i was probably bothering him by being in his house.

"Sorry for bothering you Ivan ill go get dress and leave right away."

I got up to quickly my legs gave out and i began to fall but before i could hit the ground Ivan caught me. He gently placed me back on the couch and stared at me concern in his viotlet eyes. I couldnt help but gave deeply into them like i always did at meetings. after a couple of minutes of silence and staring I spoke.

" Dont worry Ivan I'll be out of here in no time i just got up to quick."

I rose up from the couch and was going to grab my clothes but something stopped me. This time it wasnt myself that stopped me but Ivan. Him large hand was wrapped around me wrist. He stared at me with such sad eyes, i had to look away since they made me feel like crying. I tried to pull my arm away but couldnt Ivan had a tight grip on it.

" Ivan you can let me go im leaving now so i wont bother you anymore."

The last part of the sentence broke with my voice. Dammit i felt like crying again. I was going to tell Ivan to let go again but as i turned to face him he pulled me into a tight embrace. i wanted to speak but this time he spoke.

" Your not bothering me Yao you could never bother me. Yao I heard what you said in the snow."

Dammit he had heard what i said. this time i tried hard to get away from Ivan hitting him and kicking but nothing worked instead Ivan continued.

" Yao if you were gone i would notice, if you died I dont think i could live either since i love Yao."

Tears began to poar from my eyes and i felt my heart stuck in my throat. He said he loved me that was the first time somebody had ever said it and i knew they meant it. Ivan was letting go of me but i threw my hands around him pulling us back into the embrace. I leaned my head up and press my lips against the surprised russians. He didnt reject the kiss but instead deepened it. we finally pulled away for a breath of air. I rested my head against russia chest.

" I love Ivan to."

Ivan smiled as he picked me up bridal style and carried me to his room.

" I know you love me and ill always love Yao more than anyone could."

as Ivan carried me i rested my head against his chest and listened to his heart beat.

" Thank you Ivan your love is all i needed."

The end


End file.
